In the prior art there exists processing reels for manually processing film, such as the Patterson super system 4-reel sold by Patterson Products. The film reel includes a right and left sides, each side having a projecting wall that is formed in a spiral pattern. The sides are positioned with respect to each other such that the projecting wall on each side face and are aligned such that a spiral path is formed between the two sides for receiving the edges of a strip of photosensitive material for photofinishing. The reel is designed such that an oscillating rotation motion may be provided between the two sides. Typically, the oscillating motion between the sides is approximately 30.degree.. In each of the sides adjacent the entrance to the spiral path, a ball clutch is provided for feeding the film to be fed into the spiral path in response to oscillating one side with respect to the other. However, a disadvantage of such reel is that the film must be manually removed from the reel. An other disadvantage of such reels is that they are designed to be manually oscillated for feeding of the photosensitive material.
Applicants have invented a improved photo processing reel wherein the film may be automatically put on and removed from the processing reel.